Little Girl Found
by WWE-Hardy-Girl-89
Summary: What happens when a girl that left you behind comes back years later but isn't the girl you remember? Why you figure out what happened of course! Jeff/OC Oneshot... be kind 1st story ever... not that great...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE…except a ticket to Survivor Series 2008

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE…except a ticket to Survivor Series 2008!! I do own the OCs though!! Sorry to all those who do own stuff, I'm just borrowing them and hopefully will return them in good condition. **

Jeff watched as Nicky walked over and embraced someone. The dark outside of the car stopped him from seeing anything not within the limited light from the headlights. Nicky walked the person over.

"Jeff, this is Toni" Nicky introduced the strange person as they climbed into the backseat. Jeff span in his seat to look at this person. He saw a brunette with dark sultry eyes.

"Toni this is Jeff" he finished the introductions as he looked through the rear-view mirror at her. She looked up and stared at the man in front of her. He was beautiful; green eyes, multicoloured hair and an amazing tattoo that snaked up his arm.

Nicky drove the rest of the way conversing with the girl in the back. Jeff had known Nicky since he arrived at the WWE, he was drafted to Smack!Down with him and the two had formed an unusual pair to say the least.

Nicky pulled into a car park and parked up. Toni stared out the window. She knew that it was Nicky's birthday, and that she promised she would spend it with him, but she didn't realise that by fulfilling that promise she would have to spend time with all the people that her best friend hung out and worked with. She never did this to him, she knew how uncomfortable he would be, so she never made him feel this uncomfortable. She felt uncomfortable with just one of them in the car with her and it had nothing to do with the strange way he kept staring at her. She exited the car and waited for Nicky to lock it up. She jumped on his back and prayed that her skirt didn't ride up too much. She felt even more uncomfortable when she got into the club, here she was in a plain black pencil skirt and white shirt combo and everyone else was dressed casually in jeans and miniskirts.

"Ah, there he is the birthday boy" John Cena came up and clapped Nicky on the back. Toni knew who everyone was, Nicky made her watch the shows enough. "Are you gonna introduce me to the goddess" John gestured to Toni.

"Yea, why not…Toni this is John, John this is Toni" he put me down and walked off.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

John continued to stare at Toni or more specifically her cleavage, while Toni looked around awkwardly.

……………………………………

Jeff walked over to his brother and friends as soon as he walked in the door. He sat next to Matt.

"Jeff, man you can't be out of it already you just got here" Matt said

"I'm not drunk… yet" Jeff looked his brother in the eye "just a bit freaked." he continued "Do you remember a girl named Emily?"

"From home"

"Yea"

"She was your best friend and she left."

"Yep…" Jeff looked in the direction of Toni and spotted her being stared at by Cena.

"Why are bringing her up?"

"I brought her to this party… but she's not Emily. Not any more."

"What!!"

"Its weird, she looks like her and she…" Jeff drifted off as he watched her sit down next to Cena

"Jeff…Jeffro…JEFF" Matt waved his hand in front of his younger brother's face.

Jeff snapped back to reality and bounded from his seat in her direction. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat and pulled her into a corner.

"Jeff what are you doing?"

"I need to do something and I need you to forgive me" he asked in his wonderful Southern drawl

"Sure" she said uneasily.

Jeff slowly leaned in as Toni's eyes widened. His lips gently brushed hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and closed the gap. He could feel her soft lips caressing his and could feel her teeth lightly nipping at his bottom lip. Jeff pulled away reluctantly and sighed.

"It is you" he mumbled

"What"

"Sarah" he sighed against her cheek as he held her in his arms. She pushed away from him forcefully and went back to search for Nicky.

"Nicky I gotta go, I can't be here anymore" she said tearfully. None had fallen yet but they were threatening to. Nicky looked at his best friend and handed her his car keys. He knew what was happening and knew that she would be waiting for him at his apartment. She ran from the club toward Nicky's car to find Jeff sitting on the hood.

"Get off the car"

"Tell me what you're running from"

She got in the car and turned the ignition.

"Get in" she screamed out of the window

Jeff climbed in the car and held on as she sped away. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She left in the middle of the night when he was 12 and she hadn't been in contact, nothing. She pulled up outside an apartment building and looked at him. She climbed out and locked up after he did.

"What happened to you?" She looked him in the eye as she put the scotch back on the table.

"When I was 12 years old my father…" she drifted off and shivered "he watched his brother rob someone and I had to leave to protect my father and myself"

Jeff looked at her, she was still as unbelievable as ever. She still had that fire in her eyes, she still had the softest lips in the world and she still made him smile, even when she was sad.

"Did you know it was me in the car?" He asked

"No, I only realised it was you when you kissed me" Jeff looked up at her as she continued "you were my first kiss Jeff, you never forget that" she said with a smile tugging at the corners of her beautiful mouth.

She walked over to him and handed him a glass of scotch, she drank from her own as she sat next to him. She looked over at him, feeling his eyes boring holes into her skin, and nudged him with her side. Jeff caught her and held her close to him, he put his glass down and held her hand between his own. He traced it, every line and every scar amazed him. His eyes glossed over as he turned over her wrist. He traced the scars that marred her wrists, he looked up at her face for answers and she looked down in reply. Too afraid to face him she tried to pull her hand away from him. When he wouldn't let it go she gave up. She felt him trace the scars she inflicted on herself with such care, so gentle that when he placed his lips to them it felt no different. She felt his breath her palm and looked at him.

"I let you go once. I'm not doing it again" he said looking into her eyes.

"I… I…" she stuttered

"I don't wanna leave you. I never want to leave you" he said lowering his lips to hers. "Emily" he sighed against her lips.

_FIN_


End file.
